PKMN-Jitsu
PKMN-Jitsu, also called Card-Jitsu Power, is a highly advanced game, and ancient, more complex spin-off of the traditional Card-Jitsu game. They are known as gift cards. PKMN-Jitsu is the first derivation from the original game to exist, rumored to be a side-project by the Three Masters themselves. Unlike traditional Card-Jitsu, there are dozens of elements (like Poison, Electric, Steel, Grass), as opposed to Card Jitsu's simple Fire, Water, Ice formula. The Game Unlike Card-Jitsu, PKMN-Jitsu can be played outside of a Dojo, and most anywhere one can find open space. Two penguins make eye contact and they begin sending out their Cards. Like normal Card-Jitsu, these cards materialize into items for a period of time, attack one-another, and vanish for the next round. Differences from Card-Jitsu In Card-Jitsu, the players are called "ninjas". Though "ninja" is a term used in PKMN-Jitsu, the proper term for a player is actually "trainer". In PKMN-Jitsu, a card can be used more than once until it is defeated, and that the card can perform multiple attacks at the trainer's command (as opposed to the one-attack set in the usual game). When one card is defeated, both disappear, and the trainers may choose a new one (though the victor of that round may want to keep their current card). Unlike normal Card-Jitsu, there is no rock-paper-scissors format to PKMN-Jitsu. It all depends of the level of the card, the moves chosen, the type of the card, and luck of the draw. A water card could defeat an ice card if the trainer knew what they were doing, for example. There are many elements to choose from in PKMN-Jitsu. There is Ice, Fire, Water, Steel, Rock, Robot, Glitch, Flying, ???, Grass, Ground, Psychic, Dark, Miscellaneous, Normal, Bug, Meme, Str00del, and Ghost. Each Card is unique in its own way and has different skills and strategies in using it. In PKMN-Jitsu, there are two methods of play. One is a seven-round match, in which the first opponent to lose seven times wins. The other is a timed match. Players send out a previously agreed number of cards, and the first to defeat them wins. However, if the time runs up, a draw is declared. The Gymnasium Challenge In PKMN-Jitsu, there are dozens of gymnasiums scattered throughout Antarctica and neighboring countries. These gymnasiums are home to shoguns, who all specialize in a specific PKMN-Jitsu element. Aspiring trainers can transverse Antarctica, battling the Shoguns and earning badges. Though there are well over two dozen Gymnasiums in Antarctica, winning ten Badges grants the lucky Trainer access to the Seven Samurai, who work at the Blue Dye Mesa, a far-off plateau accessible solely by waddling (as opposed to anywhere else, accessible by normal means). The Seven Samurai are the best of the best in PKMN-Jitsu, and are chosen by each new Sensei. When the Samurai are defeated, one must face the Emperor, who is the ultimate PKMN-Jitsu master and the eighth trainer of the Blue Dye Mesa. Those wishing to take the challenge must face all of the Samurai, one after another. If they lose to any one of them, they must start over. Power PKMN-Jitsu cards can also be used in times of peace outside of matches, which makes them handy when travelling and overall living. Of course, they vanish- like all Card-Jitsu items do -after a set period of time, but they are still incredibly useful. PKMN-Jitsu cards are much more powerful than Card-Jitsu cards. They tap into the Pectosphere far more than Card-Jitsu does. While the power of traditional Card-Jitsu has been mostly understood, PKMN-Jitsu's power and influence with the Pectosphere is largely unknown and guesswork. The BoF speculates that Wutt Energy, far more powerful than the Pectosphere, is also involved in PKMN-Jitsu. Corporations like MyphCo aim to discover what controls these cards, and why they are more powerful than Card-Jitsu. They also hope to create cards of their own, like it is done in Card-Jitsu, too. Right now, they have to wait for the Card Mine in Nightlife City to produce PKMN-Jitsu cards, drastically limiting the supply. Usage by villains PKMN-Jitsu is much more powerful and usable than Card-Jitsu. With any power, there is always someone or something that desires to use it for their own nefarious purposes. *For example, Team Spaceship is a large group of cheating Trainers who abuse their cards and enhance their power unlawfully. Although they mainly focus on PKMN-Jitsu, they nonetheless believe that both PKMN and Card-Jitsu are pointless games that they can exploit for money. While Sensei obviously disagrees on both points, Team Spaceship still endeavors to harness and control PKMN-Jitsu. When they take that over, they claim, they'll tackle Card-Jitsu and coup Sensei. Then, they'd make the game a for-profit business with no regards to the honor and dignity of Ninjas. *There is also a group addressed as Team Stealem. This small gang of thieves target both Card and PKMN-Jitsu, stealing innocent penguins' cards and reselling them to other penguins who seek specific cards for a profit. The customer is unaware that they just invested in the black market. Team Stealem masquerades as a legit business, with shops throughout Antarctica. Their base was horribly deleted in a suspiciously penguin-caused accident. *Another villainous group is Shadow, Inc.. They invested in Team Stealem and began to purchase cards for the syndicate to perform unlawful experimentation on them... -and on puffles. Shadow, Inc. uses stolen, reprogrammed MyphCo equipment to upgrade their cards by blasting them with Triceptoes. This does make them immensely powerful, but it turns them into Shadow Cards, an evil variant of a card that no good penguin wants to own. To BOF scanning equipment and to psychic penguins, Shadow Cards give off a horrendously dark, black aura. *Team Universal is based in the Sinnah Island, an island part of the PKMN-Jitsu Islands. Team Universal isn't as well known as Team Spaceship but have much more dangerous plans. They want to abolish the bureaus completely to create an entire new universe and unite Antarctica with a New Continental Order. However they must destroy the current universe to do so. Not everyone is clear on the plan (even one of the commanders) and some just join to do things similar to Team Stealem or Team Spaceship. It is comfirmed that the Grey Alliance created them. *Team Iced and Team Melter are based in the Hohan Island. They are rivals to each other, with Team Iced wanting to freeze the entire continent (with only small elements to water left) and Team Melter wanting to melt it to form a water paradise, with only small islands left. Shadow, Inc has provided regular funding to both groups in exchange for cards, which has made the war between both organizations almost never ending. Notable cities with PKMN-Jitsu gymnasiums *Nightlife City *Oracle City *Limilia City *Magnet Station City *Seabiscuit Town *Dawn City *Lavasteam *Mt. Canon Trivia *Pufflechu is said to be connected to PKMN-Jitsu. *Munchpuffles are also said to be connected. *All PKMN-Jitsu trainers carry a license. *It is a parody of Pokémon. Internal Links * Card-Jitsu * Blue Dye Mesa * Gold * Sensei * Team Stealem * Team Spaceship * Shadow, Inc. * MyphCo * URRP * PKMN-Jitsu Islands * List of PKMN-Jitsu cards Category:Items Category:Games Category:PKMN-Jitsu